A Love Forgotten
by TwilightSagaFanForever
Summary: Two days after she and Jacob married Nessie mysteriously vanished while on their honeymoon. Something happened and she woke up with no memory of her past. Eight years later she is a single mother of two kids struggling to make ends meet. What happens when Jacob and the Cullens find her? Will they ever find out why she vanished? Will she fall in love with Jacob again?


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Nessie's POV**

 **Chapter 1: Kids**

I woke up to realize that I had company in my bed. Company that had not been there the night before. My seven year old daughter Lisa was sound asleep right next to me.

I didn't hear a peep from my son's room either so I assumed that he was still asleep. Lisa and Anthony were my treasures. My pride and joy. They were non identical twins.

There was just one problem. I had no idea who their father is. It's not that I have sex with every man that I meet. Trust me, I don't. First of all I am not that type of woman. Second, no man wants to date me. The second they find out that I have two little kids they leave faster then a speeding race car.

The truth is that I was in some sort of accident. I don't know exactly what happened but I woke up in a hospital. I had a serious head wound that caused a lot of damage to my memory. The doctors had found something on me that identified me as Renesmee. I'm not sure what it was though.

After that I was on my own. They released me from the hospital and I had nowhere to go. No family, no home, no anything. I ended up being homeless for awhile. Until I eventually found a job and a cheap place to live.

It wasn't long after my accident that I found out about my pregnancy. I was both happy and sad. Happy because I was going to have a baby, but also sad because I had no family and I had no idea who the father was. I'm pretty sure that I was married, or at least engaged to him though. I had the ring.

The next big surprise came when I suddenly gave birth to a second baby. I hadn't gone to the doctor's in months so my son was a surprise to me.

I didn't get up until I heard my son get up and start walking around the house. I carefully wrapped my daughter up in a blanket so that she would stay warm. Then I kissed her little forehead before leaving the room.

I walked into the living room to find that my son had turned on the TV and started watching cartoons.

"Good morning mommy" Anthony says happily.

"Good morning baby" I said to him as I gave him a hug and kiss. "Did you sleep good?" I asked him.

"Yes mommy. Really good. Mommy can you please give me Lucky Charms for breakfast today? Please. I'm really hungry" he begged.

"Okay baby. Since you asked so politely"

"Thank you mommy!" he said a little too excitedly.

Just then I heard another set of footsteps walking toward us. I looked to see my daughter rubbing the sleep from her chocolate brown eyes.

"Good morning mommy" she said before a huge yawn escaped her mouth.

"Good morning sweetie" I said to her as I went and got her and carried her to the couch.

"Mommy I had a bad dream" she said to me. "Monsters" she sniffled.

"It's okay sweetie. I promise you those monsters won't get you"

I left her on the couch and went to get my son his breakfast. I made Lisa a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I cooked myself some eggs. In that very short time period my two kids managed to start fighting. I sighed. They love each other but they will fight and argue over the stupidest things.

This time it happened to be the TV remote.

"Give it back!"

"No!"

I swear one of these days the neighbors are going to start calling and complaining. We lived in a small apartment and the walls aren't exactly sound proof and my kids are!'t exactly quiet.

"Mommy she took the remote from me!" Anthony shouted.

"I don't want to watch that I want to watch Disney channel!" Lisa shouted back.

"Both of you stop!" I yelled, which got their attention pretty quickly.

"Since you both won't stop fighting I'm going to turn it off"

"But mommy-"

"No buts" I told them firmly. "Now both of you go wash up for breakfast"

They listened.

Breakfast went by without any incident. Then afterward we had to get ready to leave for my son's Basketball game. Anthony was easily the tallest boy on his team, possibly even his league. Which made him an asset to his team. He was really tall for his age for some reason. I'm guessing it's a gene he inherited from his mysterious father because I am not tall at all.

Unlike her brother Lisa looked exactly like me. She had my bronze hair, pale skin, and brown eyes. Meanwhile Anthony's skin was more russet colored, and he had black hair and dark brown eyes. Again, I'm guessing those are traits from his father.

My daughter also loved sports. She begged me to sign her up for our local Soccer team. She was also really good. Usually our Saturdays were spent at one sporting event or another.

I went to the bathroom once my kids had vacated it. I looked in the mirror and stared at myself in wonder. I had long gotten used to the scar I had received as a souvenir from my accident or whatever it was, what I never got used to was my lack of aging. In the last eight years I don't seemed to have aged at all. Eight years ago the doctors had estimated that I was around 17 or 18 years old. Eight years later I still looked exactly the same. I still looked to be only 17 or 18 years old. All I knew is that I was weird.

I looked at my watch and nearly had a heart attack when i saw what time it was. I ran a huge risk of being late to the game if we didn't leave right now.

I made both of them put on jackets when I saw how cold and cloudy that it was.

We got to the park just in time for me to leave him with his coach and teammates.

"Mommy can I go buy a hot chocolate?" my daughter asked the moment we sat down.

"Sure, just be careful with it okay?" I said as I gave her some money.

"Thank you mommy"

The vendor was really close by and I would be able to watch my daughter from where I was. I watched her go and stand at the back of the long line.

A few minutes later I suddenly get the strange feeling that I was being watched.

I looked back and saw nine people that I had never seen before.

Eight of them had extremely pale skin and gold eyes. All were impossibly beautiful.

The ninth one though was completely different. He was clearly the tallest. He had to be at least six feet tall or even taller. He had russet colored skin. He looked a lot like my son. It was creepy weird. I also had to admit that he was hot.

Then he started walking toward me. The way he looked at me it was like he knew me but that couldn't be possible.

"Mommy!" I heard my daughter shout as she ran up to me. "I got the hot chocolate"

"Okay Lisa" I said to her as she sat right next to me.

The next thing I saw was the shocked looks on the young man's face"

 **Please Review**


End file.
